El regalo del rayo
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Y ese fue el inicio de una nueva historia de amor regalada por una apasionada tormenta de relámpagos, como un regalo del rayo que tanto los identificaban a los dos. Pues... si no fuera por esa maravillosa tormenta la pequeña Pichu jamás hubiera entrado a aquel café sólo por un poco de té en donde no solamente se llevó una simple bebida cáliente... One-Shot, Medio Universo Alterno


Un regalo para el raro anonimo que me recuerda a mi hermana, Stephy-Pichu. Me alegra que te gustaran mis rarezas jejeje.

**Derechos:** Super Smash Bros. no es de mi propiedad, pues si lo fuera… No tengo idea de que haría ahora mismo.

* * *

**-El regalo del rayo-**

No era fácil ser el rostro de una gran atracción como lo era Pokemon, y era aún más complicado el hecho de ser un ser completamente publica y sin vida privada. Pikachu se sentía cansado, era cierto que disfrutó mucho de sus días junto a Ash o con Red, pero sinceramente, extrañaba ser una simple -y libre- criatura del oriente. La pequeña rata dorada solo quería una cosa, libertad.

La última gran aventura que el pequeño experiementó fue junto a otros héroes que representaban otros mundos de importancia, el Smash fue un evento que les afectó a todos. Pero a pesar de las grandes dificultades, fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó.

En esos momentos, Pikachu caminaba -o lo que sea que hacía- para llegar al encuentro de su nueva mejor amiga, Samus Aran. Quedaron en beber algo en una cafetería del mundo Smash, pues gracias a Master Hand, no había distinción de criaturas en tal magnifico mundo.

Al llegar y tras compartir unas cuantas palabras con algún otro pokemon que trabajaba en la gran cafetería "Smash Caffe", fue rápidamente a una de sus mesas favoritas. Una a su medida y humor, pues se encontraba un poco cansado y el ventanal de cristal le daba una perfecta vista del exterior. Exterior que era inunda de torrentes ríos de aguas y rayos potentes, pues había empezado a llover a la par de una suave tormenta eléctrica.

Un poco resignado, pensando que Samus quizás no vendría se acomodó y ordenó una poke-café, la verdad no quería salir con tal clima. La tormenta cayó nada más él entrar al brillante local. Menos mal que la mansión no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida, movió su cabeza con violencia al encontrarlo un poco amargo y suspiró con resignación, realmente se sentía estresado.

Al mirar un punto ciego en la mesa de al frente, pudo visualizar el decorativo central de esta mesa, un jarrón con lirios y orquídeas, al igual que en su mesa solo que sin los lirios, todo un deleite visual si no fuera por su depresiva nueva actitud.

Estaba tan distraído que no notó el breve intercambio de palabras que sostuvo el pokemon, con el que charló al llegar, con una nueva criatura que entró al local. No se percató hasta que la criatura se sentó en la mesa de al frente, la mesa de los lirios.

Por su parte, la nueva criatura solo estaba de paseo, solo deseaba una humeante taza de té para el frío de esa tarde. Una poke-té era la mejor opción, a su pensar. Pichu era una criatura muy sociable, muy servicial, muy tierna. Tanto así que al notar la vaga e igualmente intensa mirada del amarillento ratón más grande, se limitó a sonreirle y asentir con la cabeza.

Pikachu no se esperaba eso, digamos, que pensaba que la nueva chica -de bonitos ojos- no notaría su fijación por ella.

Al pasar el rato, quizás unas cuantas horas, entre sonrisas, miradas y sonrojos, la lluvia seguía con la misma intensidad de una tormenta. El local ya estaba pronta a cerrar y sinceramente ninguno de los dos quería retirarse mientras el otro estuviera ahí. Ninguno se atrevía a acercarse, a pesar de saber que no serían rechazados por el otro.

De la nada un potente rayo se llevó la electricidad y los dueños de la cafetería pidieron amablemente el retiro de los clientes. Pikachu se sintió raro, angustiado al ver salir a la chica -de lindas marcas negras- sin darle una segunda mirada. Un poco desesperado salió con rápidez del local, para repentinamente sentir un sobresalto en su pecho, la chica -de bella sonrisa- estaba recostada de un poste, como si esperara a alguien. Y ese alguien era él.

Con una cálida sonrisa Pichu le llamó y con una agradecida risa Pikachu respondió.

-Hola, soy Pichu. -lo miró con ternura.

-Hola... Soy Pikachu. -contestó con seguridad y felicidad.

Y ese fue el inicio de una nueva historia de amor regalada por una apasionada tormenta de relámpagos, como un regalo del rayo que tanto los identificaban a los dos. Pues si no fuera por esa tormenta, Samus no se encontraría en aquél revuelo de personas que evitó que llegará a tiempo a lugar de reunión, y si no fuera por esa maravillosa tormenta, la pequeña Pichu jamás hubiera entrado a aquel café sólo por un poco de té en donde no solamente se llevó más que una simple bebida cáliente. Pues en una cafetería, con un clima horrible, con un mantenimiento pobre y un frío espeluznante, ella finalmente encontró lo que era el amor.

FIN

* * *

**...Gracias por leer tal ocurrencia...**

La verdad no tuve ni que pensar que escribir, pues ya extraño la literatura. Sinceramente no he podido subír ningun cápitulo ya que todo está gravado en mi Disco Duro, y creo, que dicho Disco está roto jejeje. No me gusta Pokemon, pero hice el esfuerzo. Jum...

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo._

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
